A Crumbled Darkness Gives Way to Light
Humble Beginnings Scott Norman had been comfortably seated in his small cream couch at his house. He was sipping on a cup of freshly brewed tea as his break came up after so many hours. He was enjoying the cool breeze of the spring, northern winds blew from the Sole City Central, and he was enjoying his time at his childhood friend's home. "Oi, Scott! You seem to be sitting there all wrapped up like this is your bedroom!" A rather unfeminine voice came from a young teenager of a feminine stature, in the blossoming of her youth. Rihanna Buchanan, the younger sister of a famed prodigy had been sulking at his friend's stay so casually. " Why are you so grumpy? Did something happen? Or are you just on...-" Scott stopped himself there, a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead as he barfed those words. Rihanna caught upon Scott's intentions as clear as the clearest of fresh water, her hands instinctively rose for an echoing "bitch-slap" as they'd call it, yet penetrating his momentarily silence was a voice! " You know he's right, right?"It beckoned in the air...Rihanna stopped. Her brief embarrassment had turned into a rage that had become a commonality in the Buchanan's house. Immediately her body swerved around a complete 180 degrees, and her ferocious eyes met with the dispassionate eyes of the one, and the only, Richard Buchanan. Richard was a prodigy of unheard capabilities, his intellectual prowess was so remarkable that many had predicted extremely bright futures for him. But he had a single and very detrimental flaw. His extreme laziness made negotiating with him an absolute bother. Uncaring about everything, very few could possibly motivate him to do anything productive except for himself, and even then, that was a difficult job regardless. "Y-y-you guys are absolute idiots!" Running off like a little child, a single tear dropped from her frustration at the two. Richard placed his hand over his mouth as a small chuckle emitted from his throat as a small smile appeared on his face. Sitting down and taking his cup of tea, he put his legs on the small stool in front of him and crossed them over, right over left and asked him, "So, why are you here?" Disappointed by his friend's questioning of his intentions, solemnly he replied,"What? Can't I join my friend for a cup of tea now and then?" Though Scott's voice echoed with concern, he wasn't going to feign the act of sadness, he knew it wouldn't work regardless. "Well actually, I know you well enough to know that you don't pop up at places randomly. So, I have a mission?" Raising his eyebrow, Richard actually seemed interested in what Scott had to say. "Let's see the details again..." Pulling out the parchment of paper that was folded in the breast pocket of his shirt. Passing it onto Richard, it was shown to bear the Vista insignia on it, indicating at its importance. Standing up with a certain sense of urgency, he went outside on the veranda of his home to read the message. As soon as he read it, he came back inside, sipped the last of his tea, and bit a small bite off a cookie before telling Scott." I'm going to Tina now. I'll see ya' later!" Missions and Admissions Flicking the door open with a single hand, a sudden gust enveloped his entire home. It baffled him! Sudden weather changes weren't common within Sole City. Its whisper was heard as far as the small bedroom of Rihanna's, where her study was interrupted with flying paper. "Richard! Close the door!" Her demands ringed in Richard's ears, and his sighs would echo with the wind carrying them to Scott's location. Scott couldn't help but find amusement in the recent turn of events and simply took a cookie without permission. He took the step that led him out of the house. Immediately, his hands slipped off the door handle, it shut! Without any warning, the wind began to hasten even further. Richard was getting further irritated at the recent development. He had to go somewhere, and this damned wind was obstructing his path! The surrounding scenery intrigued him however. The arrival of the new season always brought about a single day of sheer beauty, something that he marveled in today. The final falling of the autumn leaves. Their reflection in the sun to expose an ubiquitous maroon. The barren trees on their way to produce their fruits. And the remnants of snow that traced upon the leaf-littered ground. They made the shape of infinity today. Just as he finished appreciating this spectacle, a stab of the cold pierced his entire body. As an electric shock shook him up briefly, he took his cloak of the Buchanan Family, and adorned it upon himself. It was a deep maroon, with a single insignia of a spiraling upon its back, the official insignia of his...less than reputable heritage. --- His strides were slow, and sluggish. Despite the important task he held on his shoulders, his body didn't show any sign of nervousness. It was one of Richard's more admirable traits. He was capable of suppressing all feeling, leaving his face with only his lazy, dismissive expression that it was known for. "Dammit all, why is it so windy today?!" Richard grunted as he strode through. He was in the heart of Sole City at the moment, and people came by and greeted him, slowing him down even further. As he continued to walk when nobody obstructed him, he sneezed, and quite loudly at that. He didn't like having the cold, at all, especially at these times of year. "Tsk. Stupid colds and hayfevers. Why do they always fall upon the normal people? Go and bother someone else, will ya'?" As he moaned to himself, a woman of great stature, build and long blond hair stood in front of him." So, having a bad day are we?" "Oh, it's you Megan, what brings you here?" Richard rose an eyebrow. It was her day off, why didn't she just sleep? Megan replied with a slight groan in her voice, "Don't you remember? Honestly, dude. You have a meeting with Mr. Mustang after your meeting with Mrs. Amakusa. Honestly, you're so careless at times!" Richard had sighed as Megan continued to reprimand him. He simply disregarded the conversation and left to his destination. "Thanks for the reminder!" As he waved, Richard simply took more lazy strides until he got to the main city.